Life is not fair
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam and Dean found out that Cas is incredibly ticklish...


_**First things first.**_  
_**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_Just a very spontaneous idea I got today when i had to wait for my doctor *lol*_  
_I hope you like it. I know it is pretty short, but i wrote this down in 20 minutes ^^;._  
_Please don't expect too much._

_Warning: It's a tickle fic! ;)_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
_Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)._

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

**_Life is not fair_******

Before Bobby could open the door to his house, he already heard the loud laughter which came from inside.

A sigh left his lips and he shook his head.

These dorks…

When he entered theliving room he couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the sight in front of him.

"Boys, give him a break," he said with another roll of his eyes when Sam and Dean looked up and gave him broad grins.

"Don't be a spoilsport Bobby. He needs to laugh more often," Dean grinned and his eyes went back to the angel who was rolling around, laughing loudly next to him.

Sam sat on his other side and his fingers wiggled against the angel's side and ribs, making him squeak and laugh and squirm under his devious fingers. Dean did the same on the other side and Castiel soon had tears in his bright blue eyes from laughing way too much and rolled from left to right, trying to get away from those mean fingers..

"B-BOBBY! P-Pleahahahaha…PLEASE! HELP ME!"

The oldest hunter rolled his eyes for a third time that day before he walked into his kitchen, ignoring the growing laughter behind him.

Since Sam and Dean had found out that Castiel was incredibly ticklish they used this weakness pretty often against him lately. Sometimes they used it to get some information from the angel, like secrets or something like that, or just tickled him for fun most of the time.

Bobby had to bite back a smile when Cas shrieked like a little kid and when he turned his head around a low chuckle left his lips when the angel had managed to curl up into a ball, still laughing loudly and hugging his chest when Sam and Dean dug their fingers into his sides, ribs and here and there devilish fingers brushed over the backs of his thighs or knees which made the angel screech.

"Stopstopstop! Pleahahahase! No mohohohore!"

"Oh come on Cas. This is for your own good."

"N-NO! It isn't hahaha STOP IT!"

"Oh yes it is."

"I-It is nohohot…AH! N-NO! NOT THEHEHERE!"

Sam and Dean shared devious looks when they came to the same silent agreement and just a few moments later Castiel was reduced to a shrieking and cackling mess when Sam scooted down a bit, pulling his legs in a headlock, pulling his shoes and socks off of his feet and attacking the surprisingly soft soles with wiggling fingers.

Meanwhile Dean had managed to slip one hand underneath one of Castiel's arms and the other hand attacked his shoulder blades and _this _made the angel scream with laughter.

Soon he was hitting the floor with his fists as tears of laughter streamed down his bright red cheeks and his laughter turned silent.

"Come on Boys, stop it."

"Awww but why?"

"Dean. Look at him. He has enough."

Dean sighed but he had to agree with Bobby when he looked into Castiel's face.

Another sigh left the younger hunters lips and he pulled his hands back, poking his brother into his back to signalizing him to stop as well.

When they pulled their hands back, Cas quickly crawled away from them, still giggling as he whipped away the tears from his face.

"That was nohohot fahair!" he said, still giggling and with a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Life is not fair Cas, I thought we already told you that," Dean grinned.

"I will get you back for this!"

"We would love to see you try," Sam grinned and he threw his friend a challenging look.

"As you wish Sam…"

"ACK! H-hey! HEY! Stohohop! Now thahahat is nohohot fahahahir!"

Sam fell back, clutching his stomach while laughing louder and louder when ticklish sensations running through his whole body. It felt like hundreds of small fingers, pinching, prodding, poking and wiggling all over his most ticklish spots at once.

"Oh shit! Totally forgot you are an angel and…w-wait. No Cas! Don't gimme that look! No. NO! AHH! SHIHIHIHIT NOHOHOHO YOU BASTAHAHARD! THAT'S UNFAHAHAIR!"

When Castiel sat up, his lips graced a broad and evil grin and he narrowed his eyes to focus until both hunters were screaming with laughter.

"Life is not fair, remember?" he said with a laugh of his own.

Andin the backgroundBobbywas alsolaughing with pure amusement…

**_The End_**


End file.
